


Radiant in My Beauty

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hair Brushing, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Geralt discovers Dandelion's curls bounce when you pull one and cat eyes go wide
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181297
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	Radiant in My Beauty

Dandelion stared at the curling tongs in his hands. He’d seen plenty of his partners use them in the past and he’d even been shown how to use them on himself. This was the first time he’d tried though. He’d run the enchanted heat resistant oil through his hair whilst it was still drying but now he just had to figure out how to get the angle right so he wouldn’t burn his ears.

Geralt was lounging on their shared bed in the inn, reading a book. He’d picked it up off one of the bookshelves in the old ruins where he’d been hunting the nightwraith. Dandelion kept getting distracted by the sound of Geralt turning the page. He huffed loudly and turned to face the witcher.

“Geralt! Can you please be quiet?” He snapped.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and then very slowly turned the next page without looking at it, his eyes never leaving Dandelion’s. “Better?” He asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Dandelion sighed dramatically and turned back to the mirror on the dresser in front of him. “Not really no, but never mind. Carry on. If I burn myself it’s your fault, witcher.”

“Don’t know why you’re bothering. Your hair looks fine.” Geralt muttered.

“Fine!” Dandelion scoffed. “Fine is hardly fitting for a renowned troubadour such as myself, my dear. I don’t expect you to understand. When I’m finished I will look absolutely radiant in my beauty. The gods themselves will be envious.”

Geralt snorted but didn’t answer so Dandelion got to work. It took longer than he’d expected to get any sort of result. The first two curls were barely wavy on his first attempt, and the third just had a weird uncomely kink half way through. He pouted and sighed but didn’t give up. Soon enough his hair was a good few inches shorter and thick with tight curls. He beamed at his reflection. The tight ringlets were bouncier than he’d anticipated but he’d done it! All he needed to do now was brush them out a bit with his fingers and it would be perfection!

“What do think?” He spun round in giddy excitement to show off his new look to Geralt who was still thumbing through the pages of his book.

Geralt’s soft golden eyes looked up and he gave Dandelion a fond smile before shutting his book. He hauled himself off the bed and stalked slowly across the room. “It’s shorter than I expected.” He hummed thoughtfully and pulled gently at one of the curls by Dandelion’s cheek. The lock of hair pulled out almost entirely straight once more and Dandelion was about to snap at Geralt for ruining it when the witcher let go and the curl sprung back into place.

“Oooh.” He cooed with absolute delight. “Do it again!”

But Geralt had frozen. Dandelion glanced up at his witcher’s face and let out a peal of laughter when he noticed Geralt’s expression. The slitted cat eyes were blown wide and Geralt’s hand was frozen in mid air where he’d let the hair drop from his fingers. Dandelion reached out to take Geralt’s hand. Geralt let out a soft purr and blinked a couple of times until his eyes returned to their normal state.

“Geralt?” He asked, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

“It bounced.”

“It did.” Dandelion agreed. “Do it again, darling.”

Geralt’s eyes flashed up to meet his. He looked a little confused by Dandelion’s request but his tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he gently pulled at another curl. Once more it sprang back into place and Geralt’s eye’s widened in sheer delight. Dandelion basked under his witcher’s attention as Geralt pinged every curl one by one. Slowly the curls settled into the looser ringlets that Dandelion had been aiming for and Geralt let out a disappointed whine once he realised they stopped springing back into place.

“It’s alright, my dear. You can help again next time.” Dandelion patted Geralt’s cheek fondly.

Geralt hummed in agreement. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/633244645773688832/a-prompt-because-i-adore-your-book-dandelion-far)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
